1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packaging systems and, more specifically, packaging systems for automotive windshields.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive windshields must be carefully packaged to avoid damage to the windshields during shipment and storage. Unfortunately, many packaging systems suffer from several problems.
First, many packaging systems do not adequately support the windshield when the package is dropped.
Second, many packaging systems are susceptible to side-impact damage. These systems typically use corrugated paper for the container and must orient the flutes in the paper vertically to protect the windshield from damage when the cartons are stacked.
Third, many packaging systems are complicated to assemble, requiring significant expertise. When this expertise is not available, the windshield is often packaged in an improper manner, increasing the risk of damage.
In addition to significant risk of damage during shipment and storage, many windshield packaging systems create inventory difficulties.
Oftentimes, the interior dunnage is packaged separately from the carton. This increases the complexity of maintaining inventory of the packaging systems and sometimes results in unequal inventory levels of the various packaging components.
Many packaging systems also require cartons sizes that closely match windshield sizes to maintain an adequate level of protection during shipment and storage. In turn, this often requires a different carton size for each different size of windshield, increasing the difficulty of inventory control and reducing the amount of quantity discounts that might be obtained.
In short, existing windshield packaging systems often suffer from a variety of problems, including inadequacies in the protection of the windshields during shipment and storage and complexities and associated added expenses in their inventory control.